How G Came to Sam
by ellepha
Summary: sam reflects on how he got g, after g gets shot sam takes it to the next level, slash
1. Reflections

disclaimer: dont own show or characters

* * *

How G came to Sam

G is laughing at my expense, again. I have just finished bemoaning my upcoming meeting with Hetty and he takes a step so that he can be slightly in front of me to laugh and reply. There's a screeching of tires, a machine gun being fired, G being flung backward, his striking blue eyes wide with surprise as his body dances under the blow of the bullets. Red blood arcs through the air to land all over me, G, and the sidewalk. I glance up just in time to see a white utility van flying off around the corner. I don't spend too much time thinking about it, I'd refocused my attention on my partner before my brain has even registered the color of the vehicle. I catch him in my arms, crashing down onto my knees, cradling him to my body has I flip my phone open and dial 911 with one hand and try to stop the bleeding with my other hand.

"911 emergency response. How may I help you?"

"Yes, my friend just got shot."

"Would you give me your location, please sir?"

"Uh, the corner of 54th Ave and 70th Street."

"The ambulance will be there in 5 minutes, sir. Would you like me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No, that's ok," Ok, now to phone Hetty, Kensi, Eric, and Nate, "Hey Hetty, bad news, G just got shot. It was a white utility van, and no I didn't get the license plate. See you at the hospital."

The sound of approaching sirens tells me that the ambulance is almost there and I pray that G can hang on for another few minutes, because if he can do that then I'm going to convince myself he will survive. I know that that's a stupid thing to think because just because he's at a hospital with people trying to save him doesn't mean he'll survive but right now I need something to keep me anchored so if G can just make it to the hospital then he'll be all right. The sound of sirens in the distance tells me that the ambulances are on their way and getting closer every second. I refocus my attention on the unconscious man in my arms.

"Come on G. You're not allowed to die on me. Not now. Not after you finally gave in," I keep up a steady stream of words as I glance in the direction of the paramedics racing towards me and my fallen partner. I started trying to get G into my bed three months after we became partners. He always refused saying that I didn't mean it. I knew that arguing wouldn't do anything so I waited patiently and one month ago I took him home with me, due to the fact that he didn't have an apartment, again, but instead of crashing on the couch as he normally does, he put is stuff in my room, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and curled up in the bed with me. We haven't done anything beyond sleeping in the same bed and soft caresses at my house, but I'm ok with that. With G, its best to take things slow. So I'll take it one step at a time while he recovers.

* * *

review pleased. i don't know if i like this one so much and i need your opinion.


	2. The Next Step

disclaimer: dont own characters or show

* * *

The Next Step

"Dammit, G, you shouldn't have come to work today. I mean yeah I'm glad you're back but…" he cuts me off with a light kiss.

"Nothing happened Sam, relax," he turns away, but I still catch the eye roll he makes. I growl softly under my breath and grab his arm spinning him back around to face me. G looks startled because this is the first time I've ever really manhandled him, but I'm tired of taking things slow when I could lose him at any moment he's that much of a trouble magnet. His eyes widen even more when I kiss him, slipping my tongue past his lips and teeth to tangle with his. I walk him backward, into the wall, thankful that I kept my annoyance in check until we got home. I've wanted to do this since I saw him this morning. Pin him to something, a wall, a table or even the floor, any solid surface would have worked just fine and show him who he belongs to. He doesn't understand that if he died it would kill me to, doesn't understand how much he means to me. I pull away from his mouth when the need for air becomes overwhelming. G stares up at me, completely shocked, his breathing just as ragged as mine.

"Don't ever scare me like that again G. I'd die without you," I pull away slowly, studying G's face. He looks surprised, "I'm not like everybody else, G. I'm not leaving you."

"Sorry," he shifts his gaze to stare at my chest, a flush creeping up his neck. I brush my knuckles across his cheekbone, resting my forehead against his. G tilts his head slightly, tentatively touching his lips to mine. His gaze flickers up to catch mine for a brief moment and then he blushes pulling away. I smile, even though in my chest my heart has started up a jackhammer rhythm. It's the first time G has started something. I stay still. When he does it the second time I don't let him pull away and I part my lips a tiny bit, hoping that he'll take the next step. He doesn't do anything for a minute and the he carefully slips his tongue into my mouth. And then we're kissing really kissing. I have one hand on his hip, the other one cradling his face. He has one hand on my shoulder and the other one is on my chest. When we finally separate, our mouths are the only things that pull away from the other. Our hands stay where we put them. I run my thumb back and forth over his cheekbone as we relax for a moment.

"Come on," I say, catching his hand in mine and tugging him towards the bedroom. He follows slowly and as soon as we cross the threshold, I'm kissing him again, walking him backward towards the bed. The back of his knees hits the edge and with a surprised yelp he plunges backward, landing with me on top of him. I rise onto my hands and knees, straddling him without breaking the kiss. I urge him to crawl up the bed and he does. He ends up with his head laying on one of the pillows and me still on top of him. His hands catch at my shirt and urge me to take it off. Sitting up and back I remove first my shirt and then G's. I lean forward again and start kissing and sucking on his neck. He moans, arching up underneath of me. I slide down his body, kissing, sucking, biting, and licking all the way down. I pause at his nipples and give them a bit more attention. Rolling them with my tongue and breathing on them. As I move my mouth down to his bellybutton I bring my hands up and continue to play with his nipples. G's hands are twisting in the bed sheet, moans and whimpers spilling from his mouth. I swirl my tongue around in his bellybutton for a minute before moving down again. I release his nipples so that I can pull his pants and boxers down. His erection springs free and I just look at it for a minute. Moving up and wrap my mouth around the head and suck. G screams, hips lifting off the bed and driving him deeper into my mouth. When he settles, panting, I take him to the root and pull off slowly, my tongue dancing around the length of him as I go. As I swallow him to the root again, I probe carefully at the puckered entrance behind his balls. G yelps, his hips once again leaving the bed. I grin up at him as I pull off of him completely.

"Turn over, G. I don't want to hurt you," he does as he's told and I pull him up onto all fours, rising onto my knees behind him. I lick a long stripe up his back and he shivers, releasing a soft whine. Grabbing a bottle of lube from the bed side table I drizzle a good amount onto my fingers and rub it in. I rim him for a minute and as push through that tight ring of muscle, I bite down on a spine knob. G writhes underneath of me, pleading for more. I slide my second finger inside his tight channel and scissor them. As I continue to stretch him I search for that small cluster of nerves. G screams, his entire flinging itself around. I quickly insert my third finger and after a moment of more scissoring and slide all three out.

"Sam?" it's uncertain, a question and I go still.

"Yeah G?" I stroke my hand down his side trying to get him to relax, to release the tension that wasn't there before.

"I want to see you," I frown slightly.

"It's more painful that way. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"All right," I grab a pillow as he turns over and place it under his hips before he settles down. I slide him up my legs, instructing him, with my hands, to wrap them around my waist. I lean forward over top of him, bracing my hands on either side of his head, above his shoulders. I search his eyes for a minute before slowly and carefully guiding myself in. His breath hitches a bit when the head pushes through and he tenses for a minute. As I stop moving though he relaxes around me and nods his head telling me to continue. I seat myself to the hilt and pause waiting for him to tell me that he's ok. He tilts his hips slightly and I slide in a bit deeper. We find a nice, easy, starting rhythm and we gradually pick it up. I wrap one hand around him and start jerking him off as I lose control and start pounding into him. We achieve release together and I collapse on top of him when I'm done. I roll of him, pulling out gently.

"Thank you," G purrs quietly into my ear, before falling asleep wrapped around me like a monkey. I smile, my hand stroking the outside of his thigh and whisper back softly, "Your welcome."

* * *

review please.


End file.
